A Rainy Wedding
by On-A-Rainy-Day
Summary: The bride was beautiful. She was wearing a long white dress, tight at the top with a bell skirt reaching to the ground... She wore a veil, but it could not hide her radiant joy." RHr, Please R&R!


**A Rainy Wedding**  
  
_A/n: This is sort of a sequel to "Perfect Rain," another of my one-shots. If you haven't read that, I would suggest reading, though it's not necessary.  
_  
The bride was beautiful. She was wearing a long white dress, tight at the top with a bell skirt reaching to the ground. She called it her Cinderella dress. The front of her hair was pulled back, secured on the top of her head in difficult looking twists, but the back of her hair hung free, in gentle curls cascading past her waist. She wore a veil, but it could not hide her radiant joy.  
  
It was her wedding day, and Hermione was ready.  
  
She'd fretted and stressed through months of preparations. Ginny and Harry had been at her side through almost the whole thing, helping with arrangements. Ron had been present too, of course, but he'd been more relaxed than she'd been, and was often banished to another room. They'd planned every detail, from picking the time and place to selecting coasters.  
  
Their wedding was to be on the beach. It was a small gathering, close friends and family, no more. She'd never wanted a big wedding.  
  
There were large canopies set up along the beach for after the ceremony. There were tables of food, places to sit, and room to dance. Everyone would stand at the ceremony; there wasn't a need for chairs.  
  
Hermione and her bridesmaids had their own special tent, far from the groom's. The bride was pacing as her friends looked on, trying to hide their smiles.  
  
"I shouldn't be nervous, should I? I mean, I'm being ridiculous, right?" she asked, somewhat rhetorically, stopping and looking in a mirror. Ginny walked up behind her, getting as close as she could. Ginny looked gorgeous in a dress they'd had specially made to fit over her now very large belly.  
  
"You aren't being ridiculous, but you shouldn't be nervous," Ginny answered easily, playing with Hermione's hair. Hermione whirled around.  
  
"Ginny, that makes no sense! Either I'm being ridiculous or I should be nervous, not both!"  
  
Ginny tried to understand this for a few moments, but gave up, shaking her head. And she was supposed to be the emotional one.  
  
"You shouldn't be nervous," she explained, "because you love him. You love him and you are going to live with him and be happy forever." She finished confidently, sounding very sure of herself.  
  
"I don't remember you being this confident when you were getting married."  
  
"Which is exactly why you're not being ridiculous. Almost every bride gets nervous." Hermione sighed. This wasn't what she'd wanted to hear.  
  
But then Molly Weasley was there. "It's time," she said, grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione emitted a faint squeak, but walked with her. "There's no need to be nervous. You look lovely, dear."  
  
She walked Hermione up to the chosen spot, and handed her over to her father. Hermione giggled as George's daughter, Anna, tripped and spilled all the flower petals she was supposed to scatter. Her job done, she stood and skipped up to the front to hold her father's hand. Hermione smiled at each of her three bridesmaids as they passed her, first Ginny, then Luna, and then her cousin, Leah, who reached out and squeezed her shoulder as she passed. Then it was her turn.  
  
She and her father started walking. The guests had formed a circle, and they walked through the middle. Ron was at the front; she could see him now. He looked nervous, but was grinning all the same. When they got to him, her father kissed her on the cheek, shook Ron's hand and then handed her to him. Hermione quivered. This was it.  
  
The actual ceremony was a blur. The next thing Hermione knew, Ron was lifting her veil, and then he kissed her. She heard Harry whoop and Ginny clapping and giggling, and she ended the kiss, looking at Ron. She knew she'd never seen him so happy.  
  
They turned and walked away. Hermione giggled. This was it. It was done, and Ron was her husband. She was a Weasley. She'd married Ron.  
  
They went in one of the tents. The toasts were made, empty seats left for loved ones lost in battle were acknowledged, and then it was time for their first dance.  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand, smiling down at her sweetly. She grinned and followed him to the middle of the floor. Just as the music was starting up, they heard it: the pitter-patter of rain on the tent. Ron looked quickly at Hermione, whose grin now had a devilish quality to it.  
  
Onlookers laughed as Hermione pulled Ron outside and the newlyweds had their first dance in the rain.  
  
_A/n: Since I rarely have a second chapter, I want to use this to thank my reviewers. You guys have meant more to me than you'll know! (This counts past, present and future reviewers. Wink, wink!) Thanks to my beta, MyOwnLittleWorld. Read her stuff, its great!  
  
Please Review! _


End file.
